Harry Potter is the Prince of the Gods
by Alica Icefall
Summary: Harry Potter is the Prince of the Gods, when he's five him and ten other children begin their life as gods and goddesses, unknown to themselves. As they grow and become friends and fight to help each other and their world how will it change them before Hogwarts? How will this unknown variable affect Dumbledore's best laid plans? I don't own anything my but the OC characters.
1. History

p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-2de98e1f-7786-1c91-ca20-07b3625e1c47"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Cambria; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"It was the year 1985 when life changed for a unique group of children. You see these children are Heirs and Heiresses to to the Gods and Goddesses of Magic. Thousands of Millions of years ago a god or goddess would drop to earth and get married to a mortal, raise a family, and after a few years for growing old they'd pass away and return to the Pantheon. As time passed each of the five gods and five goddesses had a family line somewhere on the mortal realm. Time passed and the Gods and Goddesses began fading as the values they represented left the world that needed them. The Queen of the gods watched as her people, her children forgot their values. They let other people lead them around by strings. No longer did her children think for themselves. No longer did her children remember their history. Those who don't know their history are bound to repeat it. The Queen of the Gods went to the mortal realm and started her own family line. Once her son was born she cast a powerful spell that would activate once the children needed each other. The Queen died in 1981 a proud mother and wife. The world continued all around the children as they woke up that summer morning in June. That morning in 1985 when the children woke up they found three things that weren't in there before./span/span/p 


	2. Hermione Granger Heiress of Learning

Hermione woke up and got dressed. She brushed her bark brown hair and watched it poof up around her head as it settled. She smiled as she twirled around in her soft blue day dress that matched her eyes and went to the library. She found a large book before she walked up to her room. Her mother was at work and her father was as thick as bricks when he slept.

"When we were in college he would always sleep through the morning bell. It took his football team dropping him in a lake to wake him up. He sat right up in the water and his Pajama pants were full of mud." Hermione's Aunt would tell her. Hermione walked back to her room and climbed into the armchair. Before she could open her book she noticed a book on the side table, a map, and a notebook. She opened the map and saw a map of England. There were dots in different locations and as she touched one the map changed. She dropped the map on the floor but when nothing else happened she pursed her lips and climbed off the chair. She sat on the carpeted floor of her room staring at the map. It had moved to show a closer image of the dot she had touched. She looked at the drawing of a small house with interest. She touched the map again but nothing happened. When she moved her finger around the image moved as well. She moved the image around and took notes on the notebook of her discoveries. She moved her finger to the top left corner and the mapped changed to the map of the world, again and the map showed England, again and it showed her home, again and she could see herself sitting in her room looking at the floor. The top right corner did the opposite getting bigger from the current frame. By touching the dots you could see the other 9 people.


	3. Ginerva Weasley Heiress of War

Charlie dashed past her room followed by Forge and Gred then Ron ran past yelling about his bacon. Ginny glared at the door to her small bedroom. Next year she would get Charlie's room. Next year Charlies was going on an apprenticeship with a dragon reserve and had promised to give his _much_ larger room to Ginny, his one and only sister. Ginny hated her name and she hated the nickname her mother chose to shorten it to. Three letters. That's all she needs for a name. Eva. Short, Simple and pretty. But no her mother had to name her Ginerva. Now Eva, as she calls herself if only in her head and in her diary, has nothing against other people with the name she just doesn't like it for herself.

Eva played with her flaming red hair and tried to braided it. The half a mirror she had made it difficult for the four year old to see what she was doing. She soon got frustrated and just put her hair in a high ponytail. She checked her jeans and her t-shirt before bouncing out of her room for breakfast.

"Do not light them on fire, do not light them on fire." Eva chanted to herself as she stormed to the bathroom. The twins had thrown their food instead of ate it and Ron had been trying to eat the entire meal before the twins could throw it. Charlie had grabbed a plate, kissed mom's check, and left for his room. Daddy had tried to help her but the twins had been going to Hogwarts and learning general magic. With their out of the box thinking they managed to get syrup in her hair. Eva called the Hogwarts classes general because she knew she had a magical ability that wasn't taught at the magic school. She was pretty sure it was a self taught ability and she'd have to figure it out as she went along with it. So far she knew how to light things on fire when she was angry but couldn't do anything without the emotion yet. She began washing her hair in the bath and hoped that her hair wouldn't still be sticky when she went to Luna's house later.

On her way to the Lovegood house Eva noticed a some things on her desk in the family room but wasn't curious enough to check it out.


End file.
